Patron
is a member of Dogma and is the "informationist" demon, who is in possession of the DEMON'S PLAN, and devotes his life to traveling the world in search of chosen ones. Patron's entire reason for existence is to transfer the DEMON'S PLAN to its chosen ones.Process 1, pages 38 Appearance Personality Plot During a huge event in a small town, Patron curiously examines a DEMON’SPLAN flyer.Process 1, pages 1-2 Later on, Patron arrives at the Police Station to aid Carlos. Upon Boro's arrival, he wonders who Patron is. Patron introduces himself revealing that he devotes his life to traveling the world in search of chosen ones and that his entire reason for existence is to transfer the DEMON'SPLAN to its chosen ones. Before revealing to Boro the real DEMON'SPLAN. Carlos explains to Boro how the DEMON'SPLAN they witnessed 10 years ago was a complete lie. To which Patron backs up. He notes that he never have thought that Boro would appear so ordinary.Process 1, pages 38-39 Patron then goes on to explain that the DEMON'SPLAN chooses those who have different and uniquely sincere desires and its host and that for Boro who were born into poverty, it is almost laughable to think that his filthy wants could possibly touch the likes of the DEMON'SPLAN. Stating that being the boss of Carlos is the ultimate joke. Carlos swings multiple blades at Patron prompting him to back away from Boro. Excited by Carlos' new power, Patron reveals that Carlos' desire for destruction granted him the Blood Mist Wings and through this design/plan, desires are turned into nourishment to feed the demon that the person becomes; hence the name of DEMON'SPLAN.Process 1, pages 40-42 As Boro and Carlos clash, the DEMON'SPLAN opens up and shrieks as the blood on Boro's forearm begins to harden thus gaining a new power and smashes through Carlos knocking him unconscious. Patron is surprised that the DEMON'SPLAN is crumbling away after choosing and granting Boro the Red Armor due to his desire to protect.Process 2, pages 49-51 Patron catches Carlos then creates a portal, stating that it would be a waste to let things end here, before escaping.Process 2, page 52 Three days later, Patron appears inside Boro's home, sitting behind him and stating that he is full of questions and telling Boro that he has come here today to discuss important matters with him. Surprised and enraged, Boro tries to punch Parton on for him to dodge and subdue him. Patron states that he has a lack of patience for those who provide little or no benefit to him and is hoping that violence would be the last resort. Boro ignores Patron and proceeds to attack him once more; but with his Red Armor this time demanding to know where Carlos is. Patron simply catches Boro's forearm and notes that he has already gained some control over his Red Armor. This surprises Boro as Patron is not even fazed.Process 2, pages 5-7 After sadistically joking about breaking and ripping off Boro's arm, Patron informs him that by being chosen by the DEMON'SPLAN and gaining the strength and power beyond that of a mortal comes with a compensation: that Boro is afflicted with the curse of unaging immortality. He further explains that there are only two ways to break the curse: the first is to be killed by another demon and the second is to kill every other demon in existence other than himself. Once he is the final remaining demon, he will return to being a human and a wish of whatever desire will be granted. Therefore Boro's wish can only be granted over a death battle with Carlos.Process 2, pages 8-10 Patron reveals that there are 108 other demons out there who will fight one another until one is left standing before leaving through a portal.Process 2, page 10 Powers and Abilities Hand-to-hand Combatant: Parton at least has some knowledge of hand-to-hand combat as demonstrated when he dodges and subdues Boro from attacking him as well as when Boro charges at him with his Red Armor, only for Patron to stop him with a single grab to the wrist.Process 2, pages 5-7 Portal Creation: With a simple hand gesture, Patron is able to create a portal by breaking the air itself in a manner similar to glass shattering. The portal closes itself after Patron enters it preventing others from pursuing him.Process 1, page 50(Unnamed) Trivia References Category:Characters